


Blood Lust (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Community: 7thnight_smut, Jealousy, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful vampire, an intriguing apprentice. When presented with the forbidden fruit, how long can one resist taking a taste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust (2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macavitykitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macavitykitsune/gifts).



> This was written for the 2009 7th Night Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The requester wanted an AU vampire story.
> 
> Significant Meanings of Names: 
>   * Koray - Turkish for 'ember moon' [Koumyou] (Aydin is Turkish for 'intelligent')
>   * Urim - Angel of Light, believed to have the virtue of casting the fate of men [Ukoku]
>   * Colwyn - Welsh for 'river' [Sanzo]
>   * Dunstan - Anglo-Saxon name meaning 'dark stone' [Goudai]
> 


It couldn't continue.

For almost a millennium, the two houses had been embroiled in a bitter blood feud that had stemmed from an accidental death and a subsequent unwillingness to listen. The Baron of the House of Aydin had laid claim to a young boy he would have eventually sired and taken on as his heir. Unfortunately, a member of the House of Balfour had broken the mortal's neck when the impudent teen had broken into Balfour's manor to steal some trinkets, killing three servants and a clan member before he was finally stopped. The Baron of Aydin had been furious when he'd heard, accusing Balfour of treachery while staunchly maintaining that the boy would never have orchestrated such an act, and inevitably refusing to accept either apology or restitution from his former friend. That night, Aydin's people had set fire to Balfour's manor, and by day, his servants had hunted those clansmen who had escaped. Unfortunately, for as quick and brutal as that first strike had been, it hadn't been enough. Mounting a counter-strike, Balfour's clan had regrouped and hit back, evening the score and then some.

Koray had had enough. For the past four centuries, he personally had watched as his brethren continued to be wiped out at the hands of the Balfour Clan, while his kin visited the same upon them in a never ending stalemate. Neither side seemed able to gain an advantage over the other, despite the efforts of all concerned. Finally, with the assassination of his sire, Koray had assumed the leadership of the Aydin Clan, and like his predecessors, he had promised an end to the fighting.

Unlike those who had ruled before him, Koray had realized that it was going to take some major sacrifices to come out victorious and effectively end the war. Rather than dividing his people and simultaneously attacking and defending, he had pooled all his resources into his attack. He would be victorious, or his clan, left defenceless, would be completely decimated. Either way, the fighting _would_ end and the vampire clans would once again be reunited. He had foreseen it.

When the dust had settled after the last battle, it had been Koray who had stood victorious. As Dunstan Balfour and his clan bowed before him, the hazel-eyed man simply smiled benignly and bade them to stand. "I don't wish to rule you," he said quietly. "You are my brother, not my servant. As such, I'd like you beside me, and together, we will work on strengthening the new peace we've brought to these lands."

Dunstan lifted his gaze to the victor, but he did not straighten right away. Dark eyes narrowed a little in suspicion, and he cocked his head to the side in curiosity to study the lanky blond.

"Please, Dunstan my friend." Koray moved to the large man and clasped a beefy hand in his, tugging gently in an effort to make him stand. "I don't want your house or to dictate how you oversee it. You take care of your affairs and I'll tend to mine, and should our paths cross in the future over some unfortunate matter, I hope that we can talk _as_ friends rather than resorting immediately to violence like those who came before us."

For a long while, Dunstan simply stared at the long-haired blond. Finally, he looked down at their hands, noting how his was nestled almost protectively in the other's, and then he once again met the hazel eyes of his former rival. He gave a quick, stiff nod. "Friends," he remarked. "Yes, after so long, I think I'd like that." He managed a small smile when Koray's widened. "Please, come with me to my home. I would very much like to host you for an evening, and show you my lands. Let you meet some of my clan."

"Give me a few days. If I'm to see you, I'd rather it wasn't in my current state," the blond replied as he glanced down at his blood-stained clothing. "I would also like to inform my followers of our new pact so that there isn't some misunderstanding in the future, as was the case back in the beginning. But I promise you, my friend, before the next full moon, I will be received by you."

* * *

Two days later, accompanied by two of his viziers and a small handful of attendants, Koray arrived at the Balfour Manor, his entire entourage dressed in resplendent finery. Koray's suit was a pale champagne-coloured raw silk, his shirt a soft olive. For the occasion, he'd brushed out his long, flaxen tresses and had them redone in a single long ponytail that hung straight down his back to his waist. His opalescent fingernails had been well-manicured and buffed to a soft shine, and his skin was supple and luminous in the moonlight. He gave the young girl who answered the door a deep bow when she opened it to receive them, and kissing the back of her hand, he lingered a brief moment, tasting the salty warmth of her skin and smelling the flowery perfume of her soap. "Enchanted," he said as he straightened. "I do believe your master is expecting us."

"Yes. Please follow me and I'll take you to him."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" a raven-haired man murmured to his lord as they walked.

"Hush, Suphi," Koray replied with a soft smile. "I think the bigger question to ask would be are we sure we can't?" He rested a hand on his friend's arm. "Trust me. The House of Balfour will not betray us. Of this I'm certain." His smile fell a little, but his expression remained reassuring. He paused when the servant stopped outside of a set of large double doors. Taking the opportunity afforded, he looked around at the opulent surroundings - everything was very tastefully done, and yet, not _overdone_ to the point of being ostentatious. Koray couldn't help but be impressed. His own home was no less appealing to the eye, yet it lacked the subtle, boastful overtones. Such was the difference between himself and Dunstan, he supposed. He was content to live quietly and peacefully, not drawing any undue attention to his clan. His friend was the opposite. Loud and proud, the Balfours invited confrontation. Any excuse to show off, whether physically, intellectually, or monetarily was welcomed. Koray figured it had to have been quite the blow to their collective egos to have had to cede to him – a thought he was more than happy to keep to himself.

"You may go in now," the servant said as she bowed lowly, and once the blond and his party had entered the chamber, she quietly closed the doors behind them.

"Koray, of the house of Aydin," Dunstan greeted as he rose from the gilded chair he was perched in. "Welcome my friend. I'm pleased to have you in my house." He chuckled a little. "For decades - _centuries_ even - it seemed like it wasn't meant to be. But come, let me show you my home." Putting a large hand on the smaller male's back, he steered him toward a doorway. With obvious pride, he led the blond's entourage through the lavish mansion. 

When they returned to the receiving room, there were about a dozen young men waiting for them. Seeing their master, all of them bowed, remaining that way until given permission to stand. "Good evening," they chorused in unison.

"Good evening," Dunstan replied, and after introducing Koray, he gave the boys permission to move about and interact with their guests. "These are my apprentices. I'm training them now so that one day, one of them can be my replacement. Of course, they're all still mortal, but when the time comes, I'll choose one. In the meantime, they sustain me and my clan, and after I've made my decision, the rest will be disposed of. Between them and my servants, we're all well taken care of."

"Hn." Koray gave a small nod at that, and he barely refrained from making a face. As he looked at the boys, he couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment. None of them seemed even remotely interesting, and it did make Koray a bit sad to think that the balding, raven-haired man would be succeeded by such dilute, uninspiring stock. Out of courtesy to his host, he spoke to each of the young apprentices, each one confirming his initial assessment. Granted, they were all very beautiful and exuded great physical strength and confidence, but they seemed to lack the charisma a vampire lord should possess. He chatted amicably with some of the servants, only to pause, his eyes widening slightly when he caught sight of an older boy with lush, raven tresses staring at him intently from across the room. Cocking his head to the side, he noted all the bruises on the other male's body, and not shifting his gaze from the indigo-eyed teen, he asked, "Who is that?"

"That's Urim," one of the servant girls whispered nervously to the blond. "He was one of Master's acolytes up until recently."

At that, Koray turned his gaze away from the raven and arched a brow in interest. "Oh? And why is that?"

The girl bit her lower lip, and after glancing around to make sure she wouldn't be overheard by either her master or one of his underlings, she said, "Urim grew tired of waiting for Master to choose his successor, so one day, he tried to steal the magic while Master slept. The other boys caught him and beat him for his treachery. Master was furious when he found out, and since then, the other boys have been made to keep guard over him. Master feeds on him nightly - both to humiliate Urim and to keep him weakened. He says that once he's chosen his successor, Urim will be his first victim."

"I see. That's really quite the tale." Again, he sought out the dark-haired male, hazel locking with the indigo. _So Dunstan cast aside the most fascinating of the lot. Shame, really._ He felt a large hand clamp down on his shoulder, and turning to face his host, Koray gave him an innocuous smile.

"Come, my friend. Let us sit and share a toast, yes?" He led the blond over to the ornately carved mahogany dining table, seating him at the foot while he again took his place at the head. Koray's viziers sat next to their lord, flanking him, and two other members of Dunstan's court joined their master at the table. Fine lead crystal chalices were set before each man, and a few moments later, one of the Balfour apprentices appeared, carrying a gilded decanter in his arms. With a deep bow to his master, he poured, filling the glass with viscous, crimson liquid. He then went to Koray and his people and did the same. Finally, he tended to his own lords, and with another deep bow, he left them to their discussion.

The blond watched with great interest when he saw the attendant, and he licked his lips. Even before it had been poured, he'd known that it was blood in the decanter. His eyes gleamed a little as he moved the vessel closer to him, and he fought the urge to inhale deeply - as it was, the scent was incredibly intoxicating. When his host raised his glass in a toast, he mimicked the gesture, then took a sip, savouring the taste as he felt it slide down his throat. "Truly excellent," he remarked sincerely.

"I'm glad you like it. It's currently my _preferred vintage_ ," the balding raven remarked with a crass smirk, his eyes narrowing slightly as they briefly flicked to the darkened corner where his former student sat. 

Koray paused, his goblet partway to his lips. He remembered what the servant girl had said to him, and he couldn't help but smile a little in return. "Indeed." Chuckling softly, he took another swallow. This blood had been chilled. He could only imagine how much better it would be direct from the source.

After a while, the boy returned to refill their glasses, and once he'd left, the large man set his glass aside and cleared his throat. "I'm...grateful to you, Koray Aydin, for what you have done for our clans. In light of our new…arrangement, I'd like to present you with a gift." Dunstan shifted uncomfortably in his chair when he saw the dubious arch of an eyebrow. "As the stronger house, I'd like you to have your choice. Whichever one you want for your own fledgling."

Koray's brow arched higher. "I have a fledgling. When he's of age, he will be turned. Still, I know what this offer means, and I'd hate to offend you over a mere _technicality_." Hazel eyes slowly scanned the room, and then he grinned slowly, the tips of his fangs barely visible. "Since you've offered, I'll take him," the blond said as he pointed across the room, his grin widening when he heard the surprised gasps and felt the dark-haired boy step out of the shadows.

" _Urim_?" Dunstan hissed, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the now-smirking raven-haired young man. "Why would you choose him? He's certainly ambitious, but his loyalties are questionable! Why, the only thing he's worthy of is sating my thirst!"

Koray chuckled softly. "You said I could choose whichever one I wanted. And I want him. He's interesting to me. There's something about him that compels me to want to know him better. Besides, what better irony is there than choosing a companion of darkness who is named after an angel of light?" He brought his attention back to his host. "Would you deny me that which I asked for?"

Dunstan scowled slightly. "I'd hate for him to do to you what he tried to do to me, my friend. And should he succeed, I don't want your house coming after mine to exact revenge, knowing where he came from."

At that, the long-haired blond smiled sympathetically. "I give you my word that all future events are my responsibility to bear and mine alone. Besides, my friend, in taking him, I'm not depriving you of your first choice."

Dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully as the large man contemplated that. After a moment, he picked up his chalice, smiling at Koray from over the rim. "You make a good point. Good luck with him. You'll need it."

* * *

Two months later, Koray was walking the halls of his manor in the pre-dawn hours. Already, he could see the shadows receding and the light creeping in, but it didn't bother him. For some reason, he was able to rise a little earlier and go to sleep a little later than the rest of his brethren. He quite liked that, in that it afforded him some private time to himself, and yet a part of him wondered if the day would ever come where he'd press his luck too far, and wind up destroying himself in the process. He frowned when he turned a corner and saw the door to one of his clansmen's room opened. Silently, he approached, and he arched a brow when he saw Urim kneeling at the vampire's side, a silver athame in hand. "No, Urim!" he said as he grabbed the teen's wrists and held them in an iron grip, while he gingerly picked up the dagger with his free hand.

"M-Master?" Indigo eyes were wide. "I'd thought you'd gone to sleep already."

Koray smiled at that, though the sentiment was not reflected in his eyes. "I don't sleep as much as the others. But I am getting to that point where I'll need to retire soon." Not releasing his hold on the raven, he pulled him from the sleeping man's room and into his own, sliding over the deadbolt with a resounding click. There, he set the weapon down on the simple dressing table he owned, and then he finally let go of the teen. "I must sleep. These are my private chambers, and you're the first mortal I've had in here with me during the day. You're welcome to look around as you like, but you're not to leave these rooms." He slipped off his dressing gown and sat down on the low platform bed. "Your athame is on the table over there. If you feel the need to kill me while I sleep, you're welcome to do that, too. However, should you decide to let me live, tonight, Urim, we talk." With that, he lay back against the pillows, and within moments, he'd fallen into a deep, catatonic sleep.

The dark-haired male watched in fascination as all the expression, all the _humanity_ seemed to disappear from the vampire lord's face as he slept. He was as lifeless as a statue, and to touch him, just as unyielding. He nudged up his glasses as he glanced over at the dressing table, indigo eyes fixating on the silver dagger. For a long time, he simply stared at it, and eventually, he even crossed the room to pick it up and bring it back to his master's bedside. It seemed like an eternity that he twirled the handle between his fingers, watching as the light glinted off of the blade, and once - just once - he put the tip against the slumbering blond's chest. After a moment, he scowled and tossed the weapon across the room with a snort of self-disgust - though he couldn't determine whether it was from his inability to kill the vampire, or from his daring to even try in the first place.

Eventually, he made his way to the door and tried to open it, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't budge the sliding lock. Finally, he sighed heavily and took to exploring the blond's chambers. He was surprised to find a small library with quite an extensive selection of books from various areas of philosophy, theology and military strategy - some in languages he'd never seen before. He spent a good few hours perusing the various titles, and then he wandered back into the bedroom. Koray was so completely different from Dunstan. He didn't seem to be overly concerned with material things or power like his former master, but rather knowledge and temperance. He smirked a little as he gazed down at the other once more. He hadn't at first, but he understood now how the blond had managed to defeat the Balfour Clan. Sometimes it took more than just muscle to fight. Urim felt his stomach grumble, and he silently wondered what time it was. Koray's room, obviously, had no windows, and he hadn't seen a clock in his wandering. Bored and hungry, he sat down on the floor at the side of the bed to wait for nightfall.

A couple of hours later, Koray's fingertips twitched a little, the life returning to them after his slumber. His eyes snapped open, a momentary darkness flitting across the hazel as the evening thirst hit him. The first thing he became aware of was the scent of a mortal in his chambers, and for a second, his hunger threatened to consume him. Sitting up, he glanced beside him and saw Urim at his bedside, his head pillowed on his forearms, silky raven tresses splayed out against the linens as he slept. His eyes narrowed a little as he recalled the events of that morning, though he did smile a little when he saw the silver athame thrown carelessly across the room. "Wake up, childe," he said gently as he lightly shook the teen's shoulder, and he gently brushed a thumb under a sleepy eye while the raven still had his glasses off.

Urim started a little when he saw the vampire sitting so close to him, and as he scooted away a little, he felt his throat for bite marks. There had been more than one occasion where he'd woken up to find Dunstan sitting in a similar posture. "You didn't kill me."

Koray blinked a little in surprise at that, and then laughed. "No, I didn't. Should I?"

"My actions were treacherous."

The blond smiled. "Yes, incredibly so. And yet you didn't kill me, either." The smile widened at the curious look he received in return. Getting to his feet, he opened the deadbolt and let the door swing open. "Go find something to eat, and then return to me. I'm going to see Colwyn." Leaving the raven to do as he'd asked, he slipped silently into the corridor to find his young acolyte.

Urim scowled a little when he heard that. How he loathed the blond boy and the way Koray doted over him. He couldn't understand why the vampire lord loved him as he did. As far as the dark-haired teen was concerned, the child was beyond obnoxious and hardly deserving of the attention he commanded. And he was certain that Colwyn felt the same about him. Still, despite his displeasure, he got to his feet to do as the long-haired blond had commanded. Slipping on his glasses, he headed down to the kitchen to find some food, and then went back to his own room to clean up before seeing his master. When he returned, he half expected to see the boy slumbering lightly in Koray's arms - a sight that every time touched off a wave of jealousy inside of him and left him feeling nauseous. So it was with great surprise that he found the vampire sitting on his bed alone, dressed in loose fitting black trousers and a short, cream coloured silk robe. "You - I'll come back," he said, unable to take his eyes off the other - especially the small expanse of milky skin he could see at his collar.

Koray shook his head and beckoned the teen over to him. He chuckled as the raven hesitantly sat down next to him, keeping his gaze averted. "So," he murmured as he lifted the other's chin up with the tip of a finger and lightly stroked along the curve of his cheek. "You want to be a vampire that badly that you'd kill one of my own, do you? Why?"

Urim shrugged a little. "I don't know. I suppose it's because I've grown tired of living, but I'm not yet ready to die."

Koray smiled softly. "I see." He half wondered if Dunstan wasn't shrewder than he looked, and hadn't realized that about the teen when he'd extended his invitation to visit. "Have you even really lived, Urim?" he asked as he shifted his weight away from the other and reached back to remove the ribbon from his long plait, letting the golden tresses hang free. Handing the teen his brush, he turned his back to him and asked, "Hell, how old are you, even? Tell me, what did you do before you met the Balfours?"

The raven turned and scooted himself more behind his master, folding his legs beneath him with his knees almost touching the other's back. Taking up the brush, he began to comb through the silken locks. "Nineteen. And a little bit of everything, I guess. I travelled. I went to university. I even taught for a year. Then I met one of Dunstan Balfour's kin. He was killed before he could sire me, and by default, I became one of the master's playthings."

"Ah, it sounds like you're somewhat of a free spirit."

"Hardly. I guess it's just when I get tired of something, I move on."

At that, Koray chuckled. "You do realize that being a vampire is a permanent thing, yes?"

Urim smiled a little. "Yes, I know that. But when I think of all the things I could see and do and try without having to worry about age or sickness, it does have its appeal." He fell silent after that, and after he'd finished combing, he began to rebraid the long tresses, securing the end with the ribbon when he was finished. He paused for a moment, glancing down at the hair resting against his fingers. He wished the other would wear it down more - in his opinion, it looked rather elegant that way. His smile widened a bit, and he picked up the heavy plait to give a discrete sniff, taking in the clean scent of linen and jasmine. Inhaling a little deeper, he leaned in closer, and before he could stop himself, he'd pressed a soft kiss to his master's nape, following it up with another gentle, but more lingering one just behind his ear. Suddenly, he froze, only to gasp in surprise when he found himself on his back, Koray holding him firmly by the wrists, his hazel eyes intense as he met the wide indigo. The blond didn't look angry, but Urim couldn't tell exactly _what_ emotion he was seeing.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that," the vampire said with a small smile as he released his hold on the other's wrists, pressing his hands flat against the mattress beside the teen's shoulders.

The dark eyes clouded and looked away, a frown curving down the raven's lips. "I see." He blinked slowly, and turned his gaze back to Koray. "Tell me, Master, do you say such things to Colwyn, too?" he asked, the bitterness obvious in his voice. "I know you fed off of him - your skin felt warm when I touched it. Why don't you ever choose me? You know damned well that I can handle it. Why did you even ask for me if you have no use for me?"

The blond was visibly taken aback by the questions, but after a moment, he smiled gently and shook his head. "You misunderstand me. Comparing you to Colwyn is like comparing night to day - each is far too different from the other. You are correct in that one day Colwyn will take over my house. But we both know he is far too young right now. In the meantime, he's being trained so that when the time does come, he'll be well prepared. And part of that training involves being with me. But you..." He trailed off, his expression softening further. "I know you possess great inner strength. It was one of the things that drew me to you the night I met you. That, and for the first time in a very long time, I'd met a human being who captured my interest, sparked my curiosity. I wanted to know you. And after we were served the wine, I wanted to have you." He lightly caressed over the raven's cheek again before carefully removing the teen's glasses and setting them aside. "I knew that you and I would meet. I'd hoped that you wouldn't want me in return. I tried to give you no reason to. And yet, you still did." He leaned down to lightly nuzzle a heated cheek. "My poor, jealous Urim," Koray said with a chuckle. "You think I don't want you? The truth is, I want you so very much." He dipped his head lower to lightly run his tongue over the raven's pulse point. "This won't end well for either of us, you know."

"No, probably not," Urim agreed as he inhaled sharply, his head falling back further to expose his neck. He could feel the keen fangs against his flesh, though they moved gently, almost sensually over his skin - quite the contrast to Dunstan, who nearly tore his throat out every time. He felt nimble fingers working the buttons on his shirt, and as the fabric parted and cool hands caressed over his torso, he shivered a little, his nipples hardening to stiff peaks. He licked his lips and reached for the tie on the blond's robe. When he received no protest, he tugged, and then his own hands were exploring hard, defined planes of muscle and smooth, firm flesh.

Koray's eyes fell closed at the gentle caresses, his desire for blood and for the pliant body beneath him sending his arousal soaring. Still, he forced himself to go slowly, to prolong the moment. He sat back on his knees and drew the teen up, carefully removing his shirt before easing him back down onto the bed. His tongue trailed teasingly up the centre of his chest, and he did bite once along his collarbone, languorously licking at the tiny wound until it had stopped bleeding. While he savoured the small taste he'd taken, he let his hand skim lightly down Urim's abdomen, slipping lower to almost lovingly palm the burgeoning hardness restrained by his trousers.

The raven's head tipped back further, his eyes now closed, his lips slightly parted as he panted softly. His body reflexively arched a little into Koray's hand, and when he felt those elegant, slender fingers undoing his trousers and sliding them past his hips, he asked, "Is it possible? Are you able to have sex?"

The blond chuckled softly, and he gently took one of the teen's hands in his and pressed it to his own need. "It's possible. We enjoy it, even. And yes, we come, though it's not quite the same."

Urim lightly squeezed the hard length, and though he wasn't entirely sure what the other was getting at, he nodded, wriggling just a little to assist the vampire in undressing him. A moment later, he felt the other's mouth on his cock, and he groaned lowly, the sound deepening at the soft rasp of fang along the sensitive tip. He swallowed thickly, willingly parting his legs when he felt an insistent press of fingers at his opening.

Koray lifted his head, kissing up the raven's torso toward his throat. He briefly suckled at the teen's Adam's apple, then claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss as he probed deeper, loosing a pleased chuckle when Urim cried out for more. He continued to tease the other, using his keener senses to bring the young man to the brink of his orgasm, only to back off and let him recover just to build him back up again. With every erotic sound that came from the raven-haired male, it made the blond want him that much more, and finally, he couldn't wait any longer. Removing his fingers, he stood, slipping off his own trousers before kneeling on the bed again. "It might hurt a little at first," he whispered. "But I promise, I'll make that all go away." He leaned down to give Urim a very soft, loving kiss as he pushed one of the raven's legs up. Carefully, he lined up with his opening, and with a low hiss, he pressed into the tight, searing heat.

Urim whimpered a little as he was filled, his dark eyes turning near black as his desire rose. He reached up, threading one hand in the shorter hair that framed his master's face and drawing him down for another kiss, greedily letting his tongue explore the other's mouth. He inhaled sharply when he caught against one of Koray's teeth, but the resulting wanton growl he drew from the vampire more than made up for the discomfort he felt.

Eventually, Koray broke the embrace, returning to teasing along the raven's jaw as he thrust deep into the teen with long, languid movements. He let his hands slide slowly up the other's torso, skimming along the musculature of his arms to eventually twine his fingers with Urim's as he held them just above the young man's head. He shifted his position just slightly and was rewarded with a low moan as he struck the other's sweet spot, Urim's body responding with a delicious tightening around his own aching cock. He could sense the other was close to his peak, and after releasing his hands, Koray slipped his arms around the raven's waist, picking him up as he sat back on his heels, the boy in his lap as he rocked slowly up into him.

Urim groaned in pleasure, and when Koray lifted him, he instinctively wrapped his legs around the vampire's waist, his arms going around his neck as he languorously moved against him in turn. His fingers brushed against the silk of Koray's robe and stroked along his nape, and he leaned in to kiss him again, his movements becoming more erratic as the pleasured sensations built within him. Finally, with one more brush to his prostate, he murmured the other's name, his entire body tensing as he came, and he swooned lightly from the force of it. Before he could come down, he felt the press of fangs against his throat and supple lips against his skin. As another orgasm tore through him from the sheer eroticism of the bite, his nails dug into the blond's shoulders, and he cried out softly as his head fell back, his eyes closed. Having Koray drink from him was unlike anything else he'd ever experienced, and for the first time in his life, he truly felt complete and at peace.

Koray's arms wrapped tightly around Urim's waist when he felt the teen come, and as he continued to rock into the lightly spasming passage, he finally gave in to his desire and bit, a low, sensual growl rumbling low in his throat as his mouth was filled with the sweet vitae. Moments later, his own body tensed and he shuddered his release, the dilute blood pulsing hot and deep into his lover. As he stilled, he clung desperately to the raven, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the hot liquid. If he were to describe it, Urim tasted like a bittersweet chocolate - at least, from what he could remember of such things - rich and dark and definitely sinful. Far too soon for his liking, he eased back, gently licking the wound he'd created. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered.

"Yes," Urim replied, his eyes slightly glassy, his head swimming pleasurably. "I want to be with you. See the world with you." He wanted so badly to sleep, yet he forced himself to stay awake, the indigo slightly unfocused as he cupped the other's cheeks and gave him a small smile. "I love you," he said as he brushed the blood-stained mouth in a gentle kiss.

Koray gave him a sad, wistful smile in return. _Don't say things you don't mean, Urim,_ he thought to himself as he pressed his lips to a flushed, sweaty cheek. "Is that right?" he murmured, and he nuzzled the fevered skin. _I should let you die in my arms and for tonight, pretend that you've convinced me your lies are true, but I'm far too selfish. I can't help it..._ "I love you, too." _God forgive me..._ With that, the blond slit his wrist and offered it to the teen. Despite the small upward turn of his lips, his hazel eyes reflected a deep despair as the raven greedily took of his blood.

* * *

A week later, Urim found his sire in Colwyn's room. Koray was reading a story to the boy, hoping to lull him to sleep. He smirked a little when he saw the young blond's violet eyes widen in fear as the child sensed his presence, though after receiving a stern look from the older man, he rolled his eyes and moved back into the corridor, leaning casually against the wall as he folded his arms in front of him to wait. After about twenty minutes, he saw the willowy blond emerge, and arching a brow he asked cattily, "Is the little duckling asleep?"

"Yes. Finally." Koray met the dark indigo eyes and shook his head. "Honestly, I don't understand why you torment him so. He really is a sweet child."

Urim snorted. "And I don't understand why you adore him as you do. There's nothing special about him, and to look at him, he certainly seems... _delicate_."

The blond smiled softly. "He reminds me of you. He has an inner strength you couldn't even imagine. But then, you'd have to spend time with him to see that for yourself. I'd like it very much if you'd try."

Again, the raven snorted. "I'd like it even more if I didn't have to share with him. Between his demands and your affairs of state -" He cut himself off and narrowed his eyes a little. He knew that he would never hold his master's attention the way Colway did. "You can't possibly understand. I can't stay here any longer. I need to go out in the world and establish myself. Lead my own house." His eyes narrowed a little further. "I guess you could say that I've grown tired of being under someone else's mantle."

"If that's what you wish to do, Urim, then you have my blessing."

"I'm not looking for your permission," the teen replied coolly. "Whether you agree or not, it's what I'm doing. Though I do hope our paths will cross again, and not because you've decided to have me hunted down, Master. Father." He smirked darkly. "Lover."

Koray chuckled a little, and reached out to stroke the other's cheek, sighing softly when the dark-haired one pulled away from the touch. "I give you my word, I won't cause you any harm, Urim. And you know you'll be welcome home at any time - I _know_ our paths will cross again." He watched in silence as the young man picked up his small satchel of belongings and left, the raven not once turning to look back. 

When he could no longer feel the young man's presence, Koray turned and went back into Colwyn's room. Sitting down on the low chair next to the boy's bed, he smiled softly, and lightly ran his fingers through the downy-soft hair. "I fear I've done you a great disservice, my Son," he murmured to the sleeping child. "For whatever reason, the Fates showed me the future of our kind, and so selfishly, I ignored it." He brushed his thumb over a plump cheek, and sighed heavily. "You do possess an incredible amount of strength, my beloved Colwyn. You'll need it when war once again befalls our people. For this time, it will be you at the helm, fighting your blood-brother Urim. When he returns to kill both Dunstan Balfour and me, you will be drawn into a bitter fight that I could have easily prevented. I knew that I would meet Urim and fall in love with him, and I knew that he would, in turn, break my heart. I didn't plan for you to grow up in a world of violence, and if I'd simply killed him this would have been prevented. But I wanted what he offered me even more, and so I did precious little to stop it. I do hope that you'll forgive me for what I've done to you, and I will make sure you're prepared for what the future has in store for you. It seems too little too late, but that's all I can give you, Childe." Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the boy's head, and then he straightened. "Urim was strong, but you - I know you'll do the right thing when the time comes. That's why it's you, and always has been you, who will take my place. I do love you, my dear Colwyn."

Suddenly, Koray let out a soft, bitter chuckle, and he briefly wiped the pooling moisture from his eyes. As the dark hazel watched the slumbering child, he thought to himself, _How foolish. What does a vampire like me know of love, anyway? In the entire span of my existence, I've had two loves. One who will inevitably betray me, and the other who will never know fully just how much he means to me. And when the time comes, I will again do nothing to stop the wheels of fate from turning when I allow myself to be killed. I will tell you that I'm doing it for you. In reality, I'm doing it for myself. For the love I don't deserve._

He got to his feet and went out into the corridor. As he headed to the Great Hall to meet with his viziers, the corners of his mouth curved up into a gentle smile. The future wasn't set in stone, and it _was_ possible that Urim would ignore his destiny and prevent war. Suddenly, he chuckled, a small shiver running through him as he thought of his fledgling. If he'd been unable to resist the temptation, what hope did the raven have given his ambition and drive? Shaking his head in mild amusement, he entered the room and gave a nod to those already assembled.

He'd try to look surprised when it happened.


End file.
